


黄金瞳

by PaleScarlet



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleScarlet/pseuds/PaleScarlet
Summary: 主所罗门薄荷 副本薄荷 拖拉机有腹击 非自愿 异物 监听描写注意时间线是33话临时疯狂所罗门+失明薄荷临时疯狂症状=毁灭欲
Relationships: 所罗门薄荷, 本薄荷
Kudos: 11





	黄金瞳

浑身湿漉漉的......

所罗门冒着冷汗从床上弹起来，右手抚上额头试图回想梦中发生的一切；梦中他被拖入无边的海底，仿佛受到什么召唤般被吸引着前去；梦中生长蝙蝠翼与章鱼腿的美丽少女冲他呢喃，海水波动间她的话语不甚清晰；梦中他终于听明白恶魔的低语，乍然惊醒......

“飞天意面教万岁......”他轻声复述道。

“......?”

所罗门的起身拖走了原先盖在薄荷身上的被子，由于视力尚未恢复的缘故，昨天三人选择睡同一张床；罗宾和西蒙早已前往酒厂，此刻不大的床上只剩下所罗门和薄荷二人。被莫名奇妙语言惊醒的薄荷显然不知道发生了什么，摸了摸身上只剩一条裤衩，便试图穿上衬衫，最后因扣不上扣子而不得不放弃了。

“你梦见什么了？”他问道。

“我梦见罗宾那家伙......”

“他说什么？”

“飞天意面教万岁。”

薄荷意识到自己的视力还未恢复，加上想睡回笼觉，于是摸索着抓到了被子盖在身上又睡过去。然而挚友在海底穿着奇装异服高呼飞天意面给所罗门带来的冲击力实在是太大，他再也睡不着了。

暗骂了一声罗宾这个变态，他走到窗边，拾起一本魔法书看了起来。

所罗门在打开书的那一刻起就后悔了。

意识已不属于他自己，有无数交织的文字从书页上跳跃而起泵入他的脑海；假如现在有谁能看见所罗门的眼睛，就会发现那犹如深海般的蓝闪烁不定，瞳孔周边隐隐散发着粘稠的金黄色，不一会又被海蓝压下去，仿佛在与意识做斗争的占星师本人。

更加强大而不可抗拒的存在揉捏挤压着他的大脑，刹那间把对世界的厌恶一股脑的全喂给了窗前的所罗门；那一刻占星师眼睛里的海蓝被全数取代，再抬眼时双眼呈现摄人心魄的金红色。

暴虐欲再一次占据了他身体的主导权，简陋的屋子除去书本也并无陶瓷玉器可供破坏，略一停顿，他将视线缓缓转向床上安眠的薄荷。

“老大，要不要我去调查一下这个什么飞天意面神教？”小镇的另一边，塔林听了窃听器里传来的信息，转头问道。

本思索了一会，“不必了。”随后他将一袋筹码丢向塔林，“去赌场呆着吧。我敢打赌那边的消息一定比这儿的有趣。”

塔林嘿嘿一笑退出了监听室。本仍旧盯着小型音箱沉思。

“有意思。”

他听见那边传来逐渐加重的脚步声，随后是木床的吱嘎作响。

窒息的感觉将薄荷从睡眠中唤醒，他仍旧什么都看不见，只能感觉到脖颈传来的力道越发重了；惊恐中他抬手就要去摸枪，不料掐住他的那人一个重拳击打在他腹部，体内鲜血瞬间上涌，却苦于颈间束缚无法吐出；他疼得想蜷缩起来，但随即被捏住脖颈拎起抵在墙上，心口又结结实实挨了一拳，几乎把他肋骨震断。

薄荷飞快地想了很多，比如正在攻击自己的是谁，是怎么进来的；为什么所罗门没有叫醒自己，是不是已经晕倒或者死亡？我该怎么告诉罗宾和西蒙不要回来，我们遇到危险了......

“快......快跑......”

能逃走的话快点走吧......带着剩下的人快速离开这里，去安全的地方......

他唯独没想到现下伤害自己的人就是所罗门。

下一秒一只大手揪住了他的头发，收紧；然后他还没来得及施展快速交谈就已经被重重摔到了床上；那人又捏着他往床头的棱角狠撞了几下，直到他眼冒金星。

“不要......呜.....”

对不起，大家，我要死了。薄荷想。

涣散的意识被剧痛强行拉回，感受到传来疼痛的地方以后薄荷瞬间清醒过来，非常明确这位攻击者的下一步目标——他强迫自己冷静下来，强忍住周身传来的不适，低声问道，“你是谁？”

身后的人并未搭话，只是将薄荷单薄身躯翻过来，然后用单手把身下人的头摁进被褥，随即另一只手伸到医生身下，抱着细腰把人的下身捞起来；所罗门望着面前微微颤抖的脊背，因呼吸和疼痛而收缩的腰线，以及跪在床上已经蹭得泛红的膝盖，发出了一声野兽的低吼。

这声音有些熟悉......

清明的思维下一秒就被撕裂开来，双腿被施暴者压住，手腕也被狠狠捉住按在床头，坚硬的木头将他突出的骨头磨得生疼；然后面色阴沉的所罗门径直将自己压抑的欲望嵌进薄荷的身体。

放在平时他断不会这样做，自诩男性魅力爆棚的所罗门觉得自己应当是温柔而缓和地，一边安慰一边亲吻着自己的床伴一边抱在怀里深入；而现在陷入疯狂的他连一个吻都不屑给予，甚至跟温柔一词完全搭不上边，就这么忽略了被薄荷绞紧的痛感一下子长驱直入。

他低头看着薄荷不断淌血的后穴，眼神黯淡，不知道在想什么。

薄荷发出破音的惨叫。疼，很疼，用这种方式死去未免太不光彩了，他想，然后随着软肉被一寸寸割开，他甚至能感觉到自己的鲜血从体内流出去；身后的人似乎等得不耐烦了，停顿一会后整根没入，换来黑发少年又一声惨叫。

掐住脖子的手已经一转攻势压制他的手，薄荷发现自己终于能够发出声音，下一秒他用尽了力气喊道：

“所罗门——！”

“你在哪里......”

友人悲伤绝望的呼喊似乎将所罗门的意识拉回来一部分，眼瞳一瞬间闪回蓝色，随即被更深更深的金色所覆盖，眼珠仿佛镀上纯金，再也看不见任何杂色。

“给我闭嘴！”完全疯狂的所罗门从柜子上拿过一把手术刀，抵在薄荷喉管怒吼道。

一刹那薄荷愣住不动了，似乎是意识到自己心心念念的所罗门此刻正试图毁灭自己，失去高光的眼睛瞬间盛满泪水，随后放弃了挣扎任自己软绵绵倒下去；这无疑给所罗门的暴行提供了不少便利，他又将薄荷的下身抬高了些，略退出一部分，然后更加大力地重新没入。

白衣天使小声地抽噎，恶魔却感到满足 。

监听器那边的本此刻握着烟的手有些发抖。

“黄衣之王的魔力？”

他晃晃脑袋回过神来，掏出手机给塔林发了条短信提醒他注意最近的异常状况；随后新的想法蹦入他的脑海——

希望那铁头的亚洲小子别就这么死了。

这是场根本没有任何享受可言的单方面施虐。

薄荷再也拉不回自己的思绪，所罗门仍借着鲜血的润滑大力动作着，洒在滴在喷溅在白色床单上的红色使他兴奋；下一秒他凑近医生苍白的肩颈，舔了舔唇一口咬了下去。

这一口咬得很重，效果也很显著；仿佛是含在唇间的多汁的肉，腥甜的液体灌入所罗门的口腔，促使他发出满足的叹息。被咬的可怜人发出悲鸣，抑制不住地抽搐，空洞的眼睛注视着前方，全身感官被过度的疼痛调教到迟钝，甚至感受不到眼角滑落的泪水。

然后他又惨叫了一声——这次所罗门的刀锋落在大腿内侧，极缓慢地切下深深的一道痕迹，仿佛故意拖长的过程让薄荷难耐地挣扎起来，驱动磨破的膝盖撑起身体向前爬去；然而所罗门粗鲁地将他翻了个身，然后抓住他的脚踝把整个人拖了回来。

退出，深入；退出，深入......

侵略远未结束。

一股滚烫的液体灌了进来，然后薄荷感觉体内的刀刃退了出去；结束了，他想，稍后等视力恢复了就给自己急救，结果还不算太坏......

所罗门再次打断了他。

手术刀的流线型的刀柄整个探了进来，准确地往敏感点上碾压；冰凉的不锈钢器具碰上那处软肉的时候薄荷瑟缩了下，然后所罗门持刀的手轻轻转动了一阵，随即狂风暴雨般的攻势全转向了那块地方。本来设计成增加摩擦力的刀柄上遍布着磨砂凸起，刀具的突出的圆形尾部此刻充当头号帮凶，一下下精准地摩擦过内壁。

一瞬间痛苦全都变了味，他再也难以压抑突如其来的情潮，后穴从冒着鲜血的干涩到湿热而温软的秘境的转变甚至不要一分钟；婉转微弱的哭腔不断地撞击所罗门的耳朵，使他将刀尾用力地压在了薄荷的点上。

“......?”

“......!...!”

“呜啊——呜，呜，所罗门你醒醒啊......”

没有被哀求打动的意思，刀尾仍然固执地按压在那一点上；薄荷试图抬高腰部让那把刀转个地方，但所罗门恶趣味地压住了他，继续由着那把刀为非作歹，听着薄荷越发甜腻的喘息也没有要挪开那把刀的意思。

哀求的声调渐渐拔高，不久后他尽数释放在所罗门手上；停顿了几秒，薄荷摸索着缩成一团靠在墙角。

所罗门还想接着做下去，但此刻教堂的钟声敲响，距离他拾起书正好是一个小时；他抬起弥漫着金色的眼睛，踉跄几步，接着倒在地上失去意识。

“去把那个医生带回来。”

本吩咐一个黑衣人道。

黑衣人的动作很快，倒在地上的所罗门还未醒过来，床上薄荷的血仍然嘀嗒流淌着，瘦弱身躯微微发着抖；从窗户进来的人把一件斗篷围在薄荷身上，然后双手将他平托起来，跃出窗外。

薄荷敏锐地闻到了烟味，随即他就把这味道和本联系了起来；但是他一句话也没有说，一是不确定本究竟要干什么，第二这个姿势，想要抢占谈判优势的可能性几乎不存在。

但是他觉得本找他八成和所罗门的疯狂有关。

出乎意料的是，他和本已经共处一室二十分钟了，本却完全没有要问他问题的意思；这段时间里他听见温水撞击大理石浴缸的声音，感受到水蒸气，同时也感受到血液更加快速地流失。

意识有些模糊不清了。

薄荷终于开口道，“先生...。”他说，“假如您想从我这里获得消息，就得保证我不会因为失血过多而死。”

他感觉到本剥下他身上唯一的那件斗篷，铺在地上，然后他被放了上去。

“不会让你死的。”本说，拿过一瓶双氧水旋开瓶盖。

“忍着。”

本先是冲洗了薄荷脖颈上破皮的掐痕，然后是大腿内侧的刀伤；双氧水倒在伤口上冒出绵密的粉色泡泡，然后顺着大腿的弧线流下去滴落在地板上。

有一管药剂注射进来，凉冰冰的，然后薄荷感觉血不再流了；他腾空被抱起来，放进水温合适的浴缸里。

薄荷眨了眨看不见的眼睛，准备靠着浴缸滑下去把自己泡在水里，就在这时他听见衣料摩擦的声音，然后另一只脚踏进了浴缸。

“...?”

随后他被扶着趴在浴缸边缘，下半身仍然泡在水里；本的浴缸并不算小，至少容纳了两人还能够勉强伸直腿，然而薄荷仍然不知道本究竟要干什么，直到一根大号棉棒带着温水涌进他红肿的穴。

棉棒粗糙的表面再度侵略了他，本却并没有留恋的意思，只是控制着力道慢慢搅动，让深埋里面的白色液体被棉棒带出来；这行为引起薄荷的颤抖，他的身子瞬间软了下去化在浴缸边缘，脸通红地埋在双臂间发出微不可查的小声呜咽。

本抽了一口气，有些尴尬地低头看了看有抬头趋势的下身，犹豫着伸出手去。

最后他还是停住了接下来的动作，轻轻拍了拍薄荷的头。

但是教父并不会那么轻易地放过自己的目标。

他打开了水闸，放掉被污染的乳白色，然后换上一缸清澈的热水；之后他把薄荷转过去，使他温润白皙的大腿根部朝着自己，用手将两条大腿并拢起来。

这次先不折腾你了，本想。

薄荷很明显吓坏了，完全没有想到本把自己带过来的目的居然是接着日；“请不要......”，他说，“会流血....”

然后臀瓣就被本轻轻扇了一下。

薄荷垂下头，咬住嘴唇，眼睛紧闭着等待接下来的折磨。

没有疼痛。本只是插入了他双腿形成的缝隙缓慢摩擦着，温热的手掌包裹着他的前端，薄荷甚至产生了“他很温柔”的错觉，至少比起所罗门刚才的行为来看确实温柔很多。

全身被本的温度和水的温度笼罩着，薄荷有一瞬间获得了安全感。

肩膀上被咬过的地方此刻不再流血，教父在那处伤口上烙下一吻；腿间的摩擦逐渐加快起来，激得薄荷略微分开双腿想要逃避，但本上身温和地吻着，手掌却再次抓过薄荷的腿合拢，然后他说了声“扶好。”便大力动作起来。

摩擦大腿内侧连带着前面的两只小袋带来的刺激完全不逊色于常规的交合，随着本的动作越来越快，他再一次控制不住软软糯糯地喘出声来；双腿和腰肢抑制不住地绷紧，小腿险些抽筋，本不得不用一只手环抱着薄荷的腿，用另一只去压住他的上身。

“嗯呜......”他湿润着眼睛试图回头去看本。然而由于脆弱的承受能力，薄荷在再次污染了本的浴缸后滑倒下来，终于完成了今天睡回笼觉的梦想。

教父动作温和地把他冲洗干净，放回床上。

“薄荷！薄荷医生！快看看罗宾吧他大事不好了！”

西蒙的车出现在花店门口，所罗门被鞋子砸在地上的砰砰砰唤醒，回头一望发现薄荷不在床上，满屋都是红色的血；他震惊地望向镜子，发现自己下身一丝不挂，嘴角留着干涸的血痕，刹那间一股寒意涌上心头。

“是我干的...?”

电话不合时宜地响了起来。所罗门接起电话，对面先是传来本从窃听器里提取的薄荷的惨叫，然后是本携带杀气的声线——

“我知道你们需要薄荷来救那个女人。”

“薄荷在我这里。所罗门，猜猜你该怎么做？”

end

剧场1

“所罗门，为啥你的临时疯狂症状是变泰迪啊？说好的毁灭欲呢？”

“咳咳....大概是那天输给西蒙的打击太大了，不甘心吧......”

西蒙：“妈的智障。”

剧场2

“本！快把薄荷交出......诶？”

一行人看着薄荷在本床上安详的睡颜没了声音。

剧场3

听完全程的本表示虽然心疼但是诶嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
